


Garden of Feelings

by Seshen



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cottagecore, Cussing, F/M, Flirting, Flowers, Gardens & Gardening, Getting to Know Each Other, Language of Flowers, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Witchcraft, mention of his parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24089563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seshen/pseuds/Seshen
Summary: You find a pretty huge garden and start hanging around it more and more. As far as you can tell it doesn’t belong to anyone. So, you claim it as your own until you stumble upon the owner.
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Gloxinia

Everyday you would take walks through the woods. You gather fresh flowers and herbs that you find on your walks. You usually bring them home and pot them. You use a lot of the flowers for teas, pressings or just decoration. You make yourself pretty familiar with the woods, so you don’t get yourself lost. Each time you time to travel a little farther. 

This time you traveled a little farther than usual. You came upon some bushes. They were pretty tall. You looked around them and found that they had formed a sort of small tunnel. You decided for funsies you’d go in and investigate. Maybe you’d be taken to some fairy realm or dimension. 

When you came out the other side you were shocked. There were all kinds of flowers and trees. You called out a hello. This might be someone’s garden. The flowers looked like they were planted intentionally. You didn’t hear a response and decided to investigate. Walking around you found a small cottage. It looked a bit run down.

You knocked on the door. When you did that the door opened on it own. You peaked inside to find that it had been abandoned. You decided to walk in. It looked like it was once a cozy place to live. A fireplace, a few bedrooms, kitchen with dining room. Moving in yourself crossed your mind but this would need extensive renovations and you didn’t have that kind of money. 

You stepped out of the cottage. Since this place was abandoned you decided to claim it as your own. You would help the flowers, but it seemed like they were able to take care of themselves. You were definitely going to come back here often. You left through the same tunnel you came in through. There was still a lot more of this place you wanted to explore but it was going to be dark soon.

When you got home you put away all the items you collected. You went through your daily routine and went to bed. You wanted to wake up early tomorrow and get back to that garden. 

When you woke up it was 10 am. Not exactly the time you wanted to wake up, but it would do. You grabbed a picnic basket and packed it for the day. You put some sandwiches, drinks and sweet treats. Then you set out for your new garden. Your basket was probably big enough to bring back a bunch of flowers. 

You found the bushes and climbed through the tunnel. It was still as empty of human life just like yesterday. You looked around the house again just in case. Still empty. You decided to check out more of this garden. It was pretty big. You walked towards some more bushes. They weren’t as tall as the other bushes to get in. 

You noticed they were structured to shape a certain way. You followed the bushes to what looked like an entrance to a maze. This is what you’d explore today. Maybe if you made it to the center you could have lunch there. 

It took some time, but you actually made it to the center of the maze. It wasn’t particularly hard, but the overgrown bushes got in the way. In the center was a small stone gazebo. It had table and chairs to match. Luckily it wasn’t too dirty. So, you set up your lunch for the day here. 

You began eating and enjoying the sound of nature. A soft wind was blowing, and it was just really peaceful. Then you heard footsteps. You looked around. There were at least four points of entry to get to the gazebo. The footsteps kept coming closer and closer. 

Then out of one entrance a tall, brunette man came out. He was dressed nicely. Dress pants, formal shirt. You stared at him with half a sandwich in your mouth. He seemed to have a permanent scowl on his face. You slowly took a bit out of your sandwich. 

“What are you doing here?” He asked. He sounded pissed. 

You chewed faster and he came towards you. As soon as you swallowed you spoke. “I just found this place and thought it’d be a nice place to relax.” You stammered. 

He kept walking towards you. Something about him felt off. Maybe it was the glare he had or the way he walked. All you knew was that you felt threatened. You looked in your basket for something to protect yourself. You spotted a knife. You grabbed it and held it out in front of you. 

“Don’t come any closer!” You yelled. 

He didn’t even throw his hands up. He just looked annoyed that you were waving a knife in his face.

“Put that away.” He demanded. 

“No, I don’t know who you are.” You stated. 

“I’m the owner of this property. If anything, I should be wielding a knife in your face.” He said.

You put the knife down. “Sorry, I thought this place was abandoned.” You said softly.

“Technically, it is but this place used to belong to my parents.” He said.

“Oh. If you want, I can leave.” You suggested, a bit saddened at having to leave somewhere so pretty.

“You don’t have to, as long as you don’t wave anymore knives at me.” He said. 

You chuckled. “I won’t. Who are you by the way?” You asked. 

He looked a bit shocked and answered. “I’m Seto Kaiba.” 

You introduced yourself and held a hand out to him. “Sorry for stumbling upon your garden. It’s really beautiful. Do you upkeep it yourself?” You asked.

He took you hand and shook it. “No, I visit every now and then to soothe myself from work. My mother mostly worked on it when I was younger.” He said.

“She did an amazing job. Why did you guys abandon it?” You asked. 

He stayed a little silent. Then you realized it might just be a sensitive subject. Now you have to think of how to change this. You looked over at your basket. You had some other sandwiches and drink.

“Want to eat with me?” You asked.

He looked at you basket and then back at you.

“I have plenty of food and it’s always fun to talk to someone instead of eating alone.” You stated. 

He sat down and you handed him a sandwich and drink. You both started eating away. It was a bit of an awkward silence and you weren’t really sure how to break the silence. 

“Would it be alright if I took some flowers?” You asked.

“As long as you don’t ruin the garden as a whole.” He said. 

“I don’t take much!” You said.

After that lunch was pretty quiet and awkward. Once you both finished up, you collected the trash. You got up and started heading out of the maze. Seto followed you out. Once out you got to picking some of the flowers you wanted. He watched you from afar. Probably to make sure you didn’t mess with the garden too much. 

You got a few peonies, lilacs and tulips. You even found and picked a Variegated Tulip. You were going to give this to Seto. His eyes were a really pretty shade of blue. Hopefully he didn’t understand flower language. You went over to him when you finished picking the flowers. You handed him the tulip. 

“Thank you for letting me visit and picking your flowers.” You said and smiled at him. 

He took the flower and you went on your way to leave. 

“Wait.” He said.

You turned towards him. A little scared. 

“Will you be here tomorrow?” He asked.

“Maybe. Why?” You answered. 

“I just wanted to ask you some questions.” He replied.

“Oh. I can try to come back tomorrow then.” You replied.

You went on your way and he didn’t stop you this time. You went home and proceeded with putting the flowers away and using them in various ways. You made dinner and had some time to yourself for a while. Once it started getting late you got tired. You wrapped things up and went to bed.


	2. Rosebuds

You got to the garden around lunch, you brought your basket with a few snacks. He wasn’t there so you assumed he’d arrive later. You found a tree that provided a lot of shade. It seemed like a really nice place to rest while you wait for Seto. 

Before you could drift off to sleep you heard two men talking. Their footsteps getting closer and closer. You got scared and decided to hide in the entrance of the maze. Hopefully they were passersby’s and wouldn’t hurt any part of the garden. You listened as they got closer.

“I’m glad you’ve taken my advice in relaxing, Kaiba.” One guy said. He was kinda flamboyant in the way he talked.

“Yes, but this would be more relaxing if you didn’t follow me.” The other said. It sounded like Seto.

Maybe you should call Seto, Mr.Kaiba. You didn’t know him that well and didn’t want to be rude. You kept listening to their conversation.

“Are you meeting someone here? A lover?” The flamboyant guy asked. 

“No. I just prefer to be here alone.” He said. 

Oof. You were probably ruining that for him too. He did ask you to come today though. Maybe he wanted help with the flowers. You did know some stuff about flowers.

“A little defensive, so you are meeting a lover?” The guy teased.

“I am not!” He yelled.

You laughed a bit and covered your mouth. They definitely heard that. You cursed to whatever god was listening. You heard one walk over to your hiding place.

“I knew you were lying.” The guy said.

A guy with long white hair popped his head into the entrance of the maze. He scared the shit out of you, and you jumped back with a scream. You lost your footing and fell flat on your ass. He just laughed at you. 

“Looks like I found a little bird in your garden, Kaiba.” He exclaimed. 

He looked you up and down and walked in all the way. You were still on the ground. He held a hand out for you and you took it. He lifted you up. 

“So who are you to Mr.Kaiba?” He asked. 

“Uhh… we just met yesterday.” You said. You looked around nervously for a way out. 

Kaiba came in after him. He looked pissed. You stared at him and then at the man in front of you. He didn’t let go of your hand. 

“My name is Maximillion Pegasus.” Then he then kissed your hand. “So, what should I call you little bird?” He asked.

You just stared at him and then to Kaiba. What the fuck was going on?? You kinda wanted to laugh. What fucking romance novel did this guy walk out of? 

“Please don’t flirt with my guest.” He said. His voice lowered and it was more demanding. 

His tone scared you a little and you backed away from both of them. They both noticed. 

“Look, you scared her.” Pegasus said.

Kaiba just glared at Pegasus. “It’s time for you to leave.” He demanded. 

Pegasus just shrugged. “Have fun love birds.” He said as he left. As he made his way out, he winked at you. You made a disgusted face. What was with that guy? At least Kaiba made him leave. 

Kaiba turned to you. “I’ll make sure he leaves.” He said and left after Pegasus. 

As you heard them leaves you went back out into the garden. You walked back to the tree and laid down by it. What a weird way to start off your day. You stretched out a bit. The sun and the small breeze flowing felt good. You felt yourself drift off. 

You woke up some time later. Some fallen leaves had covered you. You looked to your side and saw Seto sitting next to you reading a book. You were tempted to go back to the dream world, but he saw you open your eyes.

“Are you awake yet?” He asked.

“Yes.” You answered, your voice cracking. You stirred around a bit to wake yourself up more. You rolled over to where you were on your stomach.

“I’m sorry for my acquaintance. I didn’t want him to follow me here, but he insisted. I didn’t think you’d be here yet” He said. 

“It’s fine. Sometimes you need interesting characters in your life. Just to add a little excitement to the day.” You said. 

He huffed at that. You laid your head on your arms and looked up at him. He looked really cute with sleep still stuck on your eyes. A little dreamy. You closed your eyes. 

You felt him tap your head with his book. “Don’t fall back asleep, I have questions to ask.” He said.

You lazily swatted at the book on your head. “I’m awake. Ask away.” You said. 

“How did you get in here?” He asked. 

You pointed towards the area where you usually get in. “There’s a small tunnel that leads into the woods.”

He nodded silently as he looked over at that area. “How often do you plan to visit this place?” He asked.

“Hmm.” You thought out loud. “Probably as often as I need flowers. Or maybe when I need somewhere to escape to.” 

He looked over at you. “Escape?” 

You sat up abruptly. “My turn to ask questions!” You exclaimed. You wanted to avoid that question.

“You said this place was technically abandoned, what do you mean by that?” You asked.

“The people that lived here, don’t live here anymore and it belongs to me now.” He said. 

“Okay. How often do you visit here?” You asked.

“Almost everyday now.” He said it kind of solemnly.

“Is everything okay?” You asked.

“It’s my turn to ask questions.” He interrupted. Looks like he’s not the only one that wants to avoid questions. 

“Will you be here tomorrow?” He asked.

“Do you want me back tomorrow?” You asked and rolled onto your back. 

“I don’t mind your presence here. Just don’t become a troublesome.” He said as he buried his head back into his book. 

You giggled to yourself. That was a yes and you knew it. You sat up and looked around. You spotted a bush. You went over to it and picked some flowers. You came back over to Seto. He looked up at you as you stood over him. You places some of the flowers in his hair. 

“What’s this?” He asked. 

“Just thought these could help you. They also compliment you.” You said.

He buried his face back into his book. You smiled at yourself and went back to lazing off under the tree. You swore you saw him blush but whatever. Right now a nap felt good.


	3. Clover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally back from finals. Had to update my other fic first before this one.

You came back to the garden the next day. This time Kaiba was there before you and thank god he was alone this time. You ran up to him, he was sitting under the tree again. You plopped down next to him. He was reading again. You stared at his book to see what he was reading. The Count of Monte Cristo.

He noticed your stare. “Can I help you?”

“Yes. Is that book any good?” You asked.

He looked at it and then back at you. “It’s interesting. The story is compelling to say the least.”

“Hmm.” You said. You wanted to read it, but the book was so thick. You didn’t know if you had the patience for it. While thinking to yourself you were still staring at Kaiba.

“Anything else you needed from me?” He asked. It was cold the way he said.

Time to think fast and not just say you were staring cause you were spacing out.

“Yes! Would you prefer that I call you Seto or Mr. Kaiba?” You asked.

He looked towards the garden to think. “You can call me Seto.” He said.

“Okay!” You exclaimed. 

You decided to run off and stop bothering him for now. He seemed really interested in his book today more than your company. You walked a little past the overgrown maze to see what else you could scope out.

Once you got past most the shrubbery and trees you noticed it wasn’t overly huge. There was a large pond but not much else beyond that. Willow trees and large shrubbery bordered that. You saw the ducks in the pond and made a mental note to brings some grains to feed them. 

Once you looked the place over you got a bit bored. You wanted to look into the abandoned cottage though. You walked over to it and stood in front of it. You debated on going in. Maybe Seto wouldn’t like it. Probably safe to ask him. 

“Small isn’t it? A voice from behind you said.

You jumped and turned to face Seto. You laughed at yourself for being scared. He looked at you and smirked. You composed yourself.

“It’s pretty cute. Did you live in it?” You asked.

He chuckled. “No, this was just my mom’s get away. She did bring me often. So, some of my old belongings might be here.” He said. 

“Wanna check it out?” You asked.

He looked hesitant and waited a while to answer. “No. Maybe another time.” He answered.

“Oh. Okay. So, what made you put your book down?” You asked.

“I wanted to see what you were up to.” He responded.

“Just looking around some more.” You said. 

He looked around a bit. “There isn’t too much to see.” 

“True, but it’s nice here and something about this place is just so inviting.” You said.

“Inviting?” He asked.

“Yes.” You looked him in the eyes. They seemed to be studying you. 

“Or maybe it’s that you keep inviting me over.” You giggled.

He rolled his eyes and walked away. You followed him. You didn’t have much else to do. He walked towards an azalea bush. He knelt down beside the bush looking at the flowers. You knelt down beside him.

“I have an idea. Feel free to turn it down.” You started.

He looked over at you.

You continued. “I want to fix some things up here. A lot of stuff is overgrown and needs trimming. Also, that cottag-“

He cut you off. “I can help you with fixing things up here. Just hold off on the cottage for now. I’m not ready for that.”

He seemed a bit bothered about the cottage. You’ll leave that subject for a different day. At least you’d get some help for other things here. 

“Can we start tomorrow?” You asked excitedly.

“That soon?” He asked. 

He already seemed exhausted at the thought of working on the garden. 

“Do you have a day in specific that you want to do it?” You asked.

“This weekend.” He answered.

“Alright! Be prepared to work harder than you ever have!” You exclaimed.

He didn’t seem too thrilled, but you saw him smile at how excited you were. 

“Also.” You said and looked him up and down. He stared at you.

“Wear clothes that you can get dirty. Grass and dirt stains are hard to get out of clothing.” You stated.


End file.
